


Those Before Us

by Cloudyerd11



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Assault, Attempted Escape, Betrayal, Discovery/Realization of Blood Line, Family Genes, Family History, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Past Character Death, Past Torture, Psychological Torture, Punishment, Torture, working together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudyerd11/pseuds/Cloudyerd11
Summary: Impossible and horrible news has been shared with the public, news that no one ever thought possible: Tony Stark has disappeared off the face of the earth... again. Information on his disappearance is unknown, and with the ever looming threat of Winter Storm (the new internationally wanted criminal), everyone is desperate to find the infamous Avenger.But deep in the darkness of Russia, Tony Stark is being held prisoner by Hydra, who insists on keeping his location and kidnapping a secret. Despite the infamous "turning of the Winter Solider" that happened almost a year before, Tony is placed into the same training program that created the Winter Solider, resulting in severe torture and abuse by what's left over of Hydra.During the events that take place, Tony meets a seventeen year old by the name of Madeline, who's family history and lineage caught the attention of Hydra nearly four years before. Now under the harsh treatment of Hydra, and Madeline's kind yet troubled heart, Tony must finally bring Hydra down to its knees from the inside.If he can keep from turning over to the dark side before then...
Kudos: 1





	Those Before Us

**Breaking News**

Emergency Alert- _ The infamous genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist  _ Tony Stark _ , also known as  _ Iron Man _ , has reportedly gone missing. _

_ The Avenger disappeared around two o’clock this afternoon upon responding to a call for help from an American sailing crew just four miles off the tip of south Greenland. During the event an SOS was sent but was abruptly silenced. International officials say the American sailing crew and their vessel safely landed in a Greenland Port, but no one on board had knowledge or reported sightings of the Iron Avenger. _

_ Along with the Avengers, international and local heroes, and family and friends of the infamous genius, both the United States Government and United Nations are desperately searching for the Iron Hero, advising anyone to report sightings or information to local authorities or Stark Industries Communications to help assist in the location and return of the missing hero. _

  
  
  


International Alerts- _ The United Nations is advising citizens of nations around the world to be on the lookout for an internationally wanted criminal by the name of  _ Winter Storm.  _ World leaders believe she may be in connections to the infamous  _ Winter Soldier _ and are warning that her intentions are hostile. _

_ Local Authorities in areas that have already experienced instances with  _ Winter Storm _ are advising citizens to be cautions during early morning hours- especially on cold nights with temperatures lower than 43 degrees- and to report any suspicious activity relating to ice, frost, green dust, manipulated objects, and/or sightings of a shadow appearing/disappearing into thin air. _

  
  
  


_ We are unsure if  _ Winter Storm  _ is involved in the disappearance of  _ Tony Stark...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Marvel nation! I know this is short, but I promise to post a new chapter either tonight or tomorrow. Thanks for reading and please let me know what you all think of this idea as we go through this adventure together. :)


End file.
